Octonauts Wiki:Fanon/Fake of Fanfic Stories by Tweak
This is my first Imagination story. But first, a short intro to me. I became hooked on the series when i started babysitting a little girl who bases her life on the show. SUPER CUTE!!! Anyway, onto the story!!! Shellington and The Rock Mover Wrasse The Octonauts are exploring a shallow reef when Shellington noticed a strange fish hiding in a hole. He wanted to get a closer look, so he moved a rock to the side. Then a whole big pile fell down, trapping him. Tunip was the first there. He tried to move the rocks, but he was to small. So he went to get captain Barnacles. But since Shellington wasn't there to translate his vegimalise no one understood him. So he grabbed Tweak's paw and swam over to the rock pile. When Tweak saw the rock pile in the exact same spot shellington was standing a moment ago, she knew exactly what had happened and sounded the octo-alert. Tweak: Octonauts, we gotta get shellington outta those rocks quick!!! Then the octonauts saw a little fish poking its head out of the rock pile. Dashi: Well hello little guy, who are you? Will: I'm Will the rock mover wrasse Kwazii: Yer a what?! Will: A rock mover wrasse, we move around loose coral and rocks to make our nests. Captain: So that's how you were able to dig your way out the rock pile! You wouldn't have happened to see our friend, Shellington in there, would you little guy? Will: I think I did actually, was he a big furry looking fellow? With a strange glass round thingy? Kwazii: Aye, that's 'im matey! Captain: Could you dig back in and give him a message for us? Tell him we'll get him out of there. Will: Will do. begins to dig his way back into the rocks Peso: But captain, how are we going to get him out of there? Tweak: Well, we could use the gups c and d to move some of the larger rocks. And maybe our little friend could help us by digging around and moving the smaller rocks. Captain: Sounds like a plan. Octonauts, let's do this! The octonauts begin to move away the rocks to free shellington. Will: He says please hurry but be careful. His leg is already stuck and moving one rock could make the entire pile collapse. Captain: Tell him we'll be extra careful. Tweak: Look out cap! I'm gonna start moving some of these rocks with the gup d! Captain: Sounds good Tweak. Will, can you tell Shellington we will have him out of there in a moment? And to watch out because Tweak is lifting some big rocks. Will: You got it! Kwazii: But Captain, where are we gonna put all these scurvy rocks once they're off of Shellington? Captain: Good question. I know let's put them in the back of the gups and move them somewhere else. Dashi? Dashi: According to the map, there should be a trench not to far from here, with nothing living in it. Captain: Professor, would that be a good place for these rocks? Inkling: Yes indeed Captain. That would be the perfect place for all this rubble! Captain: Perfect! Then Kwazii, Tunip, Vegimals, start loading the gups with rocks. Peso, Tweak, Dashi, Inkling, you stay here and get Shellington out safely. Octonauts, let's do this! Captain, Kwazii, and the vegimals started to load the gups with the rocks while Tweak and the others were working out the safest way possible to get Shellington out of the rocks. Tweak: If I can use the drill to drill through the rock Shellington's stuck under, it would free him. Peso: But then the rest of the pile would collapse. We need to move the biggest rocks that are on top, then we can set his leg free. Luckily there's only a couple more rocks to move. Tweak, can you move them with the gup d? Tweak: I'll have those rocks off of Shellington faster than you can say "Bunch of Crunchy Munchy Carrots!" Tweak moved the rocks and they got Shellington free except for his leg. Dashi: I don't think we should drill him out, it's too risky. Inkling: I agree. Peso: But then how will we get him free? Inkling: I've got it! We can use the gup c's tow line to lift the rock. Tweak: Professor thats a great Idea! Dashi: But how will we get the tow line under the rock so we can lift it? Inkling: I was thinking our little friend could help us, Will? Will: I can tunnel under the rock and bring the rope with me so that you guys can tie it and lift it. Tweak: Will, that's a great idea! Hey Cap, we're gonna need some help over here. And bring the gup c.] The octonauts moved the rock. Shellington: Ohh! Ow! My leg! Peso: Let me take a look. It doesn't seem to be broken, but you need a bandage. bandages his leg There. How does it feel Shellington? Shellington: Ohh thank you Peso it feels better already. Peso: No problem Shellington, just take it easy on that leg for awhile. Shellington: I will Peso. turns to look at Will And thank you Will. I don't know what the octonauts would have done without you. Will: Hey it was my pleasure. Just don't get stuck in anymore rock piles and we'll be good, deal? Everyone laughs. Shellington: Deal! So i am going to change things up some. not every episode I write will be factual. And it may not have a title and it may be formatted differently. Thanks for the support. One day dashi was in the HQ working at her computers next to Shellington when she started to get a headache and get very tired. Shellington: Are you all right Dashi? You don't look to well. Dashi: Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little tired. I've been trying to program the ship's new computer system for days now and I'm just very tired. Shellington: You should rest. It isn't healthy for you to be over working yourself like Tweak or Barnacles. Dashi: I... ( is interrupted) Peso: Shellington is right. You need to go up to your pod and rest. Dashi: Guys I'm sure that you're over reacting. I've probably just got an allergy or something. Peso: Dashi, you don't have any allergies. You need to rest or you'll get sick. Dashi: Ok (she reluctantly heads upstairs with Shellington following her just incase. The moment she got there she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Shellington begins to worry and decides to talk to Peso about what's going on) Shellington: I don't understand. She just isn't herself these days. Peso: I know. Ever since the new computers were installed she's been working nonstop. Shellington: I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready. We are her friends after all. ( Tweak slides in through the octo-chute) Tweak: Hey guys, what's up? Peso: We were just talking about Dashi, she just doesn't seem herself lately. Tweak: Oh... I might know a thing or two about why. Shellington and Peso: Yes? Tweak: Well, she asked me not to tell, but since it's for her own good I don't think she'll mind too much. Koshi got hurt yesterday while surfing. She may have broke her leg and hit her head real hard on the back of her board. She got knocked out and still isn't awake yet. Dashi is really upset about it and has been doing anything she can to keep herself distracted. Peso: Is Koshi being treated? Tweak: Nope. There ain't any medics near where Koshi lives. Just water. She lives on a tiny island in Hawaii with her mom. She's been doing the best she can for her but she is still hurt and now she's running a fever too. Peso: I have to help her! Tweak set a course for the island she lives on and tell the Captain, Inkling, and Kwazii our new mission. Tweak: You got it Peso!! (runs out the door) Shellington: Do you think that helping her sister will cheer her up? Peso: I don't know, but at least we will have helped Koshi. (he and shellington head up to HQ) Captain: Peso, do you think you can help Koshi? Peso: I believe I can. How much farther Kwazii. Kwazii: Aye, only a few hours away matey. We'll be there by sundown. Peso: Very good. Shellington, is Dashi still asleep? She hasn't been sleeping or eating very much and she needs as much sleep as she can get. Shellington: Yes Peso. She must be really tired. Peso: She hasn't slept for awhile, I bet she is very tired. Tweak, can you stay on the ship when we get to Hawaii so that you can keep an eye on Dashi? Tweak: You got it Peso! Peso: Great. Vegimals, Shellington, Inkling, can you come with me to the beach to help Koshi. Shellington: Absolutely. Inkling: Certainly Vegimals: Cheepa Cheepa!! Shellington: That's a yes. Kwazii: Now hold on a minute, What do you want us to do eh matey? Peso: Easy Kwaz, I need you and the captain to help set up a space for Koshi in Sickbay. Kwazii and Captain: On it!! (they run off)